


Lessons in Life Lessons in Love

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Chris and Victors are best friends, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit is awesome!, Romance, Roommates, Victor and Yuri P are cousins, lots of jealousy, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: Yuuri never expected to be accepted into the elite school "Silver Oaks Academy" But he's almost regretting it when he meets his roommate Victor Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov is the most popular and smartest senior at Silver Oaks. And his popularity has gone right to his head. Can the two get along to survive the next there years? Or will everything come tumbling down causing them to learn more then what's taught in the classroom?





	1. Welcome to Silver Oaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test chapter. I hope anyone whom reads this will like it. I have over 70% of this planned out. If anyone likes it I hope they'll let me know! Also there are lots of 'relationships' they will happen but most of them briefly. All will be explained throughout the story! Also apologies in advance for the short chapter. I promise the following chapters will be longer and a lot more exciting!

Silver Oaks Academy.

It was a prestigious school, home to some of the most talented, rich, and powerful students in the world. If your last name was known somewhere in the world you were practically a shoo-in. Generation after generation attended this establishment and yet a single name on the newest list of accepted applications stood out above the rest.

Katsuki Yuuri, a native of Japan.

The family name was simple and almost unnoticeable. But considering he would be the first Katsuki to be attending the school it came as no surprise. It seemed his grades in his previous schools had been beyond all expectations. And the Academy had been curious about having a commoner as a student. But it couldn’t be just any student; the Academy had a reputation to protect after all.

Silver Oaks was an odd school to some. It only had three years of high school, not four. Students attending the establishment would have already completed their first year of high school and would have a basic knowledge of the English language. Then the well-known families in the world had the choice to enroll their child into Silver Oaks or continue their education in a more plain and common school setting.

A rare student was accepted every couple of year and this year that student was Yuuri Katsuki.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~

Yuuri places his hand over his heart as if the gesture would actually stop the organ from threatening to burst from his chest. He had never even fathomed the thought of attending Silver Oaks. It was unheard of. He was just an average student, there was nothing special about him, there never was.

It had been quite a shock when his parents had given him the news. They had talked it over with him of course. After all, they wanted their son to be happy and comfortable during his years of education. Yuuri had told them he’d be fine if they sent in his application because he knew his chances of actually being accepted were slim to none. So when the news of his acceptance had reached the Katsuki household, celebrations were had and congratulations galore were given.

But here he is, standing at the gates of the academy, his luggage at his feet and a map and directions in his hand. Not to mention a wave of panic creeping into his conscious.   


“Yuuri, honey, are you okay?”

Yuuri turns to look at his mom before giving a weak smile, “I’ll be okay. I’m just a little nervous.” And he is. It was a new school, new surroundings, a new life. He honestly isn’t sure exactly how he is going to do this, but he is here now and he knows there was no turning back. Not that he would want to. It was quite journey to get here and all he can do is give it a chance.

Hiroko approaches her son with the always, pleasant warm smile gracing her features. She can tell Yuuri is scared and sees no reason to put it against him. The whole change had come as quite a shock to the entire Katsuki Family, but she has never been more proud, “Yuuri, you know if you need anything we are only a phone call away. And Minako-senpai has told me she will keep an eye on you.”

Yuuri chuckles at the thought of his mother’s former classmate and friend from Middle School. Minako Okukawa. She was a teacher at Silver Oaks, “I hope no one will think I had an insider get me approved.”

Hiroko chuckles as well, “Oh, my boy, you remember how strict she is. She doesn’t play favorites, remember that.”

Yuuri looks at his cell phone checking the time, “I think there’s supposed to be someone to meet me, but-“

“Sorry! Sorry I’m late!”

Yuuri and Hiroko both glance up to see a young Japanese blonde with a streak of red in his bangs approaching the gate. The boy is out of breath and his face was almost rivaling his streak. Once he reaches the gate he hunches over in attempt to catch his breath before looking up, “Are you-“ He pulls out a slip of paper and reads the contents before continuing- “Katsuki Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods holding out his acceptance letter for confirmation.

“Okay, just give me a minute and I’ll have the gate open in a jiffy.” The blonde punches in a code on the dial-pad before stepping back just as the gates swung open, “Come on in!”

Yuuri turns to his mother then back to the boy, “Is my Mother allowed to come in as well?”

“Yep. She’ll just need to have a teacher escort her out. By the way I’m Minami, Kenjirou Minami! Welcome to Silver Oaks.”

Yuuri smiles in greeting but looks back at his mom, “Did you want to talk to Minako-sensei?”

Hiroko nods, “Yes that would lovely. I might as well pay her a short visit while I am here. And I think it’s best if I take a look at the campus before you settle in.”

Yuuri turns to Minami, “Um, could you please direct me to the Headmaster’s office?”

“Of course. You’ll need to find out who your roommate will be too.” Minami responds.

“Roommate?” Yuuri questions. “We don’t get our own rooms?” He doesn't mind not having his own room. He just figures a campus like this would allow students to have their own rooms. 

“Not here. There’s a system they have set up I guess so your roommate will be an older student. Mine is Seung Gil Lee. He’s a Junior. I’m a sophomore like you.” Minami explains.

“I understand.” Yuuri responds. He picks up his two suitcases and he and Hiroko followed Minami through the gates and up the path. After walking a few minutes they arrive at the campus and Yuuri very nearly drops his suitcases in awe.

“This place is more grand then Minako-senpai said it was.” Hiroko speaks up knowing it’s what her son is thinking.

Minami stops in his tracks, “Oh you mean Okukawa-sensei?”

“Yes, my mother and Minako-sensei sent to school together.” Yuuri explains, “Oh I guess since she’ll be one of my teachers I’ll have to address her properly.”

“That’s up to her to decide, dear,” Hiroko points out, “Now, I think I’ll join you to the headmaster’s office before I see her. I want to make sure you get settled in.

“I only wish father and Mari-nii could have come.” Yuuri says his voice softening to a whisper.

“They wanted to come, you know that. But the inn has to stay running.” Hiroko smiles placing a hand on her son’s shoulder, “And Vic-chan will miss you too.”

Yuuri’s heart wrenches at the mentioning of his beloved poodle. He sighs and looks at Minami, “Are we almost there?”

“Yep!”

As they make their way to what Minami has explained was the faculty office building, they are educated on the buildings briefly by their tour guide. Once they reach the designated building Minami stops, “Okay this is where I leave you. Just go up the stairs, and Mr. Feltsman’s office is at the end off the hall. You can’t miss it.”

Yuuri smiles, “Thanks again Minami-kun.” He turns to his mom before the two of them head into the building and up the stairs. Upon reaching the top step Yuuri looks down the hall and sure enough there was a door that states ‘Headmaster’s Office’ in Black letters. Once they reached the door Yuuri knocks.

“Come in,” a gruff voice with a Russian accent answers.

Yuuri opens the door, “Excuse me sir.”

Yakov looks up from the stack of paperwork, “May I help you?”

“Please pardon my intrusion. I’m Yuuri Katsuki the new student.” Yuuri answers, “This is my mother.”

Yakov stands up from his chair and buttons his waistcoat, “Ah, Mr. Katsuki. It is good to meet you.” He motions to the chairs provided, “Please have a seat.” He walks over to a file cabinet. After taking a moment he pulls out a file, and a pen, “Okay, Mrs. Katsuki I have a list of questions I need you to answer please.”

Hiroko accepts the sheet and pen provided before glancing over the list of questions. After a few minutes she hands the sheet back to Yakov, “Was there anything else?”

Yakov scans the now completed list before looking up, “No, this seems fine. Now, so far students have been matched with their roommate. Well, that is except one person and-“ Yakov shakes his head, ‘Well, I do apologize but roommates cannot be changed once they have been set.”

Yuuri looks up at the headmaster confused, “Is something wrong with my roommate?”

“He is the nephew of a friend of mine.” Yakov begins, “And he’s well, I guess it’s best if you define him in your own terms when you meet him.”

Hiroko’s widens her eyes, “He’s not a trouble maker is he?”

“No, no, at least not in the term I’m sure you are thinking.” Yakov responds, “As I said, Yuuri here will have to define him in his own terms. Also there is a student here whom is also the cousin of your roommate. His name is also Yuri, however we often address him as Yura, or Yurio.”

“Yurio” Yuuri tests the name on his tongue, “I only hope there won’t be any confusion. Whenever I write my name in the English language, I usually write it with to ‘u's, will that be confusing?”

“No, Yura writes his with one so it’s fine. And if it does seem confusing, I feel it’s best to add your last initial. So you would put ‘Yuuri K’ on all our homework.” Yakov suggests before standing up, “Now, I think it’s best we get you settled in. Before the term starts we give the students a day or so, a chance to adjust to their surroundings and learn the layout of the campus.”

Yuuri feels relieved, “That’s good to hear. I don’t think I would have been able to find all my classes right away.”

“Well, I’ll speak to your roommate and he’ll give you the official tour. It’s actually part of the program we have set for the roommates in the dorms.” Yakov explains, “Also there are some students whom live nearby so they have access to the academy during the lesson hours but do not live in the dorms. And because of how rare it is for students to be accepted here, the dorm can only house 30 students. And the dorms range from double-rooms to singles. It’s rare but sometimes we will have a student whom requires their own room, be it a medical condition or something else.”

Yuuri nods in understanding, “Well, I just hope I’ll fit in here okay. I know my grades were promising and I will do my best to keep my right to be here.”

“Just study hard and I’m sure you will do fine.” Haruko smiles, placing a hand on her son’s shoulder before turning to face Yakov, “Mr. Feltsman would be all right if I spoke to one of the teachers? If she is here right now that is. Minako Okukawa.”

“For a short time yes, are you friends?”

“Yes we went to middle school together.” Yuuri’s mother explains, "It's been a long time since I've seen her so I figured I would take this opportunity to visit her while I am here."

“Ah I see, that’s fine. Last I heard she was in the office. It’s in this building first door on the left on the first floor.” Yakov directs before looking at Yuuri, “Mr. Katsuki, if you would like I’ll escort you to your room.”

Yuuri looks at his mom, “I guess we’ll say our goodbyes here?”

Hiroko nods before wrapping he arms around he son’s waist, “Do your best son. And stay in touch. I love you.”

Yuuri returns the embrace feeling tears start to brim his eyes, “I love you too mom. And don’t worry, I’ll make you proud.”

The embrace is broken and Hiroko smiles again, “You already have.”

Yakov smiles at the display, a rare gesture before he turns to Yuuri, “We best go.”

 As they walk through the campus Yuuri does his best to make a mental map of the area. The campus itself is rather massive. There was a dorm building, a building with a swimming pool, a gym and an indoor and outdoor tennis court. Along with all that was the faculty office building, which doubled the dorms for the teachers whom stayed on campus, a cafeteria and a huge courtyard. For other indoor activities there was a building with games and a tv room along with video game consules and a library.

 “This place is breathtaking.” Yuuri breathes as he follows Yakov to the dorm building.

Upon arrival Yakov hands Yuuri a sheet of paper, “Should there be any reason you have to leave campus this is the code for the gate.”

Yuuri looks at the code and immediately commits it to memory, “Are we allowed off campus?”

“During the weekends students are allowed to venture out. However you are required to sign out and write the time you depart and the time expect to return.” Yakov explains.

“I see. I doubt I’ll be leaving campus very often if at all. I’m not familiar with this country therefore I see no reason to leave unless I have no choice” Yuuri responds.

“You may very well become my favorite student. However we have facilities here you are welcome to in between lessons of course. So feel free to use them. After all we must keep our students healthy and fit.”

Yuuri sighs, “Unless there’s a skating rink, I don’t think I’ll be using them very often.”

Yakov says nothing as he hands Yuuri a key with a simple keychain. “This is the key to your room. You and your roommate each have a copy and we allow students to lock their rooms during classes. In the past we have had a few robberies. However during lights out and after curfew the doors are expected to be unlocked. Each night a teacher will check and if your door is caught locked during that time, your keys will be taken away.”

Yuuri nods in response. Most of the information Yakov was telling him seemed unimportant at that moment. His attention however is focused on something more interesting.

Yakov notices the new student seems distracted and follows his gaze. Upon meeting the same destination wish his own gaze, Yakov figures out what is distracting Yuuri, “Ah, Victor perfect timing. Please come over here.”

The one addressed as Victor approaches the Headmaster and Yuuri, “What is it?”

“I want you to meet your new roommate, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Victor looks at Yuuri before he busts out laughing, “Very funny. That’s a good one Yakov.”

Yakov’s eyes narrow, “That’s Mr. Feltsman to you when we are on campus. And this is no joke. You will be showing Mr. Katsuki here the ropes. And if I here one word of complaint from you, young man I-“

Victor rolls his eyes, “Okay I get it.” He turns his gaze back to Yuuri, “I know your name, that’s all I need to know.” he looks back at Yakov, “I’ll ‘show him the ropes’ as you say, but nothing else. Once the ‘ropes’ are shown, do me a favor and stay out of my way.” With that Victor turns heel and heads off in the opposite direction.

Yakov shakes his head and sighs, ‘I’m sorry.”

Yuuri’s eyes are still widened. That jerk is going to be his roommate? “Mr. Feltsman, if I have any complaints about my roommate, is it possible to voice them?”

“You are allowed to voice them but depending on what they are, there is no guarantee we will be able to do anything about it. Why do you have one already? Not that I blame you if you do.”

Yuuri sets his suitcases down in order to free his hands and tighten them into fists, “My roommate is going to make the next three years here a living hell.”


	2. Don't Break Me While Breaking the Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri never expected to be accepted into the elite school "Silver Oaks Academy" But he's almost regretting it when he meets his roommate Victor Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov is the most popular and smartest senior at Silver Oaks. And his popularity has gone right to his head. Can the two get along to survive the next there years? Or will everything come tumbling down causing them to learn more then what's taught in the classroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn't think I'd get this chapter done. But here it is! Again I have reasons for Victor acting like a total jerk. Also any mistakes you see in the chapter, please don't be too harsh on me. I've only been able to write after work when I'm beyond exhausted. Other than that please enjoy!

Yuuri scans the room he is expected to share with a student whom he has just met and has immediately ‘defined him’ based off the impression the other boy had given.

Victor Nikiforov. Within the first five, no less than five minutes of being in the other boy’s presence, Yuuri has defined him as an arrogant jerk whom is so full of himself, the only thing bigger than his ego, is probably, the universe, and that is putting it nicely.

Yuuri knows all he wants to do is to get through the next three years without any hassle. Whether or not that is going to be manageable, is a mystery. Still he decides he is not going to let his roommate get to him.

Setting his two suitcases down on the empty bed, Yuuri sits down next to them placing his forehead in his hands and letting out a staggering breath. Despite everything that has happened so far, Yuuri was still having trouble coming to grips with the fact that he is here, he made it. Still even now it is a lot to take in.

Once he is sure he can think clearly, Yuuri stand back up and opens his first suitcase. He has packed a month’s worth of clothes to alternate throughout the year. He also knows his family will send him some more if needed. Also his mom had explained on the plane trip that they would send him a monthly allowance so if he is desperate he is sure there is a store to purchase new garments if the occasion arises.

After his first suitcase is emptied and stored under the bed, he opens up his second one containing his laptop, small pillow and stuffed poodle. Knowing he would miss his beloved pet poodle, Yuuri’s older sister Mari had gone out and managed to find an exact replica of the loveable pooch and had given it to her little brother.

Yuuri clutches the poodle for a few moments before setting it gently on his bed and returning to his task of unpacking. It only takes him about a half hour, but soon his side of the room is fixed up as close to his liking as he can manage. The finishing touch is a beautiful glass figurine of an ice skater, which he places next to his desk lamp. Before Minako had become a teacher at Silver Oaks she was an assistant in a dance studio where Yuuri took lessons. But soon he started getting into ice-skating. However his education became more important and Minako had taken the position of a teacher at Silver Oaks. Before leaving Minako had given him the glass figurine as a reminder that no matter how fragile you appear, you are as beautiful and as strong as you believe yourself to be.

The rooms themselves are pretty common. A twin sized bed, a desk with a lamp, an overhead light, a wardrobe and a small dresser. The walls were pale yellow with a white trim, and the floor was a dark wood. Yuuri places the photo of his family on his desk next to his lamp, along with a few books he has with.

Once everything is in the place he wants it to be, Yuuri glances at his phone and realizes it is soon time for lunch. However his appetite is lacking and he flops down on his bed with a sigh. Mr. Feltsman had informed him, that although attendance was a must during dinner that night, lunch was an option. So Yuuri finds no reason to eat anything until dinner. Despite the time of day, Yuuri can feel exhaustion creeping into his body. After yawning nearly four times within the time span of five minutes, he finally decides a short nap is in order. Setting his alarm for four hours from now, Yuuri places his glasses on his desk. He curls up on top of the bed, clutches his poodle to his chest and closes his eyes.

Just as he is about to fall asleep the door of the room opens and Victor steps in, “Hey Katsuki, get your ass up. Yakov will not stop badgering me about ‘showing you the ropes’. I have better things to do, so let’s save both ourselves some grief and get this over with.”

Yuuri wipes his eyes, but does not sit up, “You dealing with Mr. Feltsman is none of my business. I am going back to sleep.” He turns so his back is facing Victor.

Victor’s mouth opens in astonishment. No one has ever talked back to him like that and he immediately knows he is not happy about it, “Listen Katsuki, either you get your ass off that bed and follow me, or I will make your life a living hell.”

Exhausted, and not in the mood to deal with Victor, Yuuri does not even bother rolling over, “Easier said than done. Now please let me sleep. I have been awake for over 35 hours.”

“35 hours? Why didn’t you say so?” Victor asks.

Yuuri sighs, “Would you have listened?”

That stops Victor cold. He is honestly unsure of how to answer that question. But curiosity suddenly overtakes him, “Why in the world have you been awake for that long?”

Yuuri at this point knows he has been thrown into a losing argument and he sits up groggily, “I had to get up early for the flight here and there were delays so I did not actually arrive until quite late last night. I could not fall asleep because of nerves and the drive here took longer than expected. So I am exhausted and scared and overwhelmed and I just want to get these next three years over with.”

Victor sits down on the corner of his own bed, “You speak as if you do not actually want to be here.”

Yuuri’s blurry brown eyes manage to meet blue before the glance is broken, “In a way, you are right about that.”

Victor folds his arms in front of his chest, “Well if you do not want to be here, then tell Yakov, I am sure you can convince him there was a whole misunderstanding.”

Yuuri scoffs, “You would just love that wouldn’t you? As soon as we were introduced I knew you hated the fact you had to share a room with someone now.” He sits up all the way and slides his feet into his shoes before grabbing his keys and his glasses. Making his way to the door, Yuuri fires a glare at his roommate, “Well you will have no need to concern yourself with me. The only thing I will be doing in this room is sleeping and changing clothes. All I ask in return is you never touch my things.”

Victor glares in return before moving his gaze towards Yuuri’s side of the room. His eyes immediately land on the ice skater and he smirks. “So if I were to touch this, what would you do?” he moves to the desk purposely bumping it.

Yuuri’s eyes widen in horror as the figurine came crashing to the ground. He dives down just barely managing to catch it, wincing in pain as his head collides with the corner of his desk. His shoulders begin to shake as he feels a cruel sense of humor fill him. “We have known each other for less than a few hours and you already want to shatter all my dreams, literally and figuratively?’ He stands up holding the figuring close to his chest, “Do you really hate me that much?”

Victor’s eyes widen in shock as the realization of what he had almost done dawns on him, “I, I’m so-“

“No, don’t bother. I can already tell those words are not in your vocabulary, so do not even waste your breath.” Yuuri whispers before grabbing his key again, “Do not worry I will talk to Mr. Feltsman. You will get your own room back and I will be out of your hair.” He glances over his shoulder, “After all that is more important than helping someone right?”

As the door slams shut Victor stands there completely stunned.

 

~`~`~`~`~`

 

Tears are blurring his eyes but Yuuri pays it no mind. He has no destination pinpointed so having clear vision is a moot point at this time. He just knows not to go near the front gate. Finally he decides he should stop in to see Minako and ask her to keep the figurine safe. After what happened he is not sure the figurine will be safe in that room anymore. As he walks he feels his legs growing more and more shaky and his head starts to ache, specifically in the same spot he had struck it. Shaking off the pain, he tries to focus a little.

His searching seems to never end, but soon he locates the Faculty building. Just as he is about to reach for the door handle, a wave of blackness overtakes him and his meeting with the stone steps almost causes him to strike his head a second time.

 

Chris is not sure what to expect to happen during his first day back on campus. It is the beginning of his senior year, he’s got a cute new roommate and his best friend and he are just a few doors down from one another. No, he is not sure what to expect, but finding a young man merely seconds away from crashing against the steps to the faculty building was definitely not what he expected.

Chris immediately runs towards the boy just barely catching him. He winces when he hears the sound of glass breaking and his eyes widen. Upon closer inspection he realizes the boy has a small trickle of blood on the side of his head. At first Chris wonders if the boy cut himself on whatever just broke. But when he looks closer at the glass he realizes there’s no blood. So something else had to be the cause of the injury. Only question is, what?

Not wanting to leave the injured boy on his own Chris pulls out his cell and dials Victor’s number. Cell phones were allowed on the campus during weekends and after lessons. They were however stored on a shelving unit in each class so no interruptions could occur during lectures.

_“Kind of busy right now.”_

Chris rolls his eyes, not wanting to know what his best friend’s meaning behind those words, “Well stick it back in your pants and get your ass over to the infirmary. I need nurse Yuko in front of the faculty building right away.”

_“Why can’t you go yourself?”_

“Because I can not move him. Or I guess I should say I dare not.”

_“Who?”_

Chris glances down at the boy whom now has his head resting on Chris’s lap, “This Japanese kid whom nearly passed out in front of the office building. He is bleeding and-“

_“I’m heading over now.”_

There is a click and the call ends. Chris does not miss the desperation and concern in Victor’s tone, and decides to question him about it later.

 

~`~`~`~`~`

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Victor asks.

Yuko finishes fastening the bandage around Yuuri’s head, looks up from her patient and allows a sigh to escape her lips, “He should be fine. It is only a minor cut.”

“Then why did he pass out?” Chris asks leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest “And why was he bleeding?”

“I think I can answer that.” Victor speaks up causing both Yuko and Chris to turn their gazes in his direction. Victor walks over and sits down in the chair next to the cot, “He told me he has been awake for almost two days straight; 35 no now 36 hours to be exact. I think he fainted from exhaustion.”

 “That explains the fainting I suppose, but not the blood.” Chris points out. “At first I thought he cut himself on this.” He walks over to one of the provided chairs where he has placed his jacket upon arrival. He opens up his jacket revealing the broken figurine and is surprised when hears a gasp coming from Victor’s lips.

“That is not good. He is not going to be happy to see that is broken.”

Yuko studies the young Japanese boy again, “His blood pressure was a bit high too. I guess he is under a tad amount of stress. Hopefully things will settle down for him. We’ll let him get some rest here then I’ll send him back to the dorms.” She glances at Victor, “You are his roommate correct?”

Victor nods and he hears Chris choke out a gasp. Victor looks at Chris with confusion dancing on his features, “What?”

“He is your roommate?”

Victor can tell Chris is asking something yet, not using the right method to do so, “Would you stop giving me that look? I tried to apologize but he would not let me.”

Yuko’s gaze alternates between the two conscious students, “What are you two talking about?”

Chris chuckles dryly, “I have known Victor for a long time and I can tell when he is feeling guilty. Trust me it is not something that happens very often. So when it does it is like a beacon on his face.”

Victor shoots a glare at his best friend but chooses not to deny the stated fact, “He is right.”

“So what happened?” Chris is now curious and from the looks of it so is Yuko.

Victor looks down at Yuuri and immediately wonders why he had behaved the way he had in the dorm room. His actions had undoubtedly been uncalled for and he had no excuse for them either. “I nearly broke him.”

“How so?” Chris asks, now curious.

“I was only teasing but I bumped his desk. That glass figurine was on it. I did not mean for it to-“

“Like you would have cared if it had broken, or if I had.”

Victor’s blue eyes widen and he looks down at Yuuri whom is glaring at him in return, “You do not know that.”

Yuuri’s vision is twice as blurry thanks to the sleepiness clinging to his eyes mixed with his glasses being out of reach, “I know enough from my first and second impression of you.”

Victor feels an anger start to build, “Are you ever going to let me apologize?”

Yuuri still feels tired but he finds he cannot let this guy have the last word, “No, because unless I can confirm it will be sincere, it would be entirely pointless.” He closes his eyes and drifts back off.

Victor looks down at his roommate exasperated before hunching over placing his head in his hands, “Why do I bother?”

Chris has seen enough and he walks over to the slouching Russian Senior, “Victor, why don’t you go and get some rest. I can tell you are exhausted too.”

Victor again chooses not to deny the stated fact. He was exhausted. Nowhere near as exhausted as Yuuri, but fatigue was creeping up on him, and a nap was definitely on his updated ‘to do’ list. He favors Yuko a glance, “Um, do you think he will be okay to get back to the dorms on his own when he wakes up?”

Yuko has moved to her desk and is sorting out student files, “I already planned to have your cousin escort him to the cafeteria in a few hours. I think he will sleep until dinner at least.”

“Yura is not going to be happy about that.” Chris points out.

“That may be true, but over the next two weeks he is assigned as my helper starting today.” Yuko explains. “And do not think he’s the only one. Each of you will have a task assigned to you each week and those tasks will be assigned for two weeks.”

Both Chris and Victor groan, “Please do not remind us.”

“I am part of the staff, it is in my job description.” Yuko finishes looking over the current file and places it into the correct folder before turning to the two conscious boys, “If you need rest, I suggest going now. Mr. Feltsman wants all boarding students to attend dinner tonight. I believe there are a few announcements that will be made and you know how he finds having to repeat himself displeasing.”

“Kind of hard to forget.” Chris points out, “Come on Victor let’s go.”

Victor is already at the door, “Chris bring that figurine.”

Chris is about to question Victor but stops when he sees the look on his friend’s face, ‘Okay. Thank you again Yuko.”

“Get out of here you two.” Yuko scolds gently, smiling when the door finally clicks shut.

 

 ~`~`~`~`~`

 

Yuri knew he was going to be accepted into Silver Oaks. He was smart enough, he knew English fluently. And his idiot cousin was the top student during first two years attending. So it was a no brainer he would be following in the guy’s footsteps. But even without the influence of his cousin, Yuri knew he had the talent and could have easily gotten into the facility on his own.

His had almost refused the acceptance letter. Also, he knew Silver Oaks like the back of his hand, having visited in the past, thanks to his grandfather being friends with the headmaster. But his grandfather was his closest living relative, well besides Victor of course. His Father had taken off and his mother had passed when he was still a young child.

Yuri had closed his heart to everyone except his grandfather and Yakov. And yes he would admit sometimes he would offer Victor a smile, and would talk to him since he was family. But he didn’t seek him out in search of comfort or conversation. After all Victor was three years older than him.

And by first appearance no one would ever guess the two were cousins. The only similar trait they shared was pale skin. Yuri’s blonde hair fell just passed his jaw line and could be pulled back into a small ponytail if the fancy suited him. He had a smaller build than most 15 year old boys, but it was mainly due to the fact he did not work out, he danced. In honor of his mother, whom had been a prima ballerina, he had asked his grandfather if he could take ballet lessons. His grandfather, not willing to disappoint his Yuratchka had agreed as long as his grandson promised to do his best in his studies in return.

Yuri had kept his promise and in doing so, he had basically secured his spot in the small but intelligent student body of Silver Oaks Academy.

Unlike most students Yuri knows the layout of the land. He knows the staff and he knows the rules. Some of them are understandable, and some of them make him want to throw himself into the pool and sink.

Besides their classes and lectures, students were expected to do certain chores around campus. Whether it be sweeping the classroom floor, helping out in the garden, or dishes in the cafeteria, each student was assigned with someone else usually four students together. However, some students have solo duties, and during his first two weeks he is expected to help the school nurse.

Yuri is fine with helping out Yuko. He had taken the time to get on the faculty and staff’s good side. That way if he ever wanted to slack off, he could have a better chance of getting away with it.

Yuri glances over at the digital clock on his roommate’s side of the room seeing it display the time. 5:45pm. He had been told to check in with Yuko for his duties at 6pm. Then head to dinner in the cafeteria at 7pm. He closes his eyes and places his hand on his forehead. He’s relaxed and he has no motivation to get up and do anything. But that little voice in is head scolds him and he lets out a frustrated sigh, “Might as well get this over with.” He is about to open the door when the damn thing swings open first and Otabek is standing there.

“Oh sorry.”

Yura says nothing but offers the other boy a small smile as he steps to the side to let his roommate in. He waits for the other boy to enter before turning to face him. “Save me a seat at dinner. I have to go talk to Yuko.”

Otabek offers Yuri a smile in return along with a thumb’s up before making his way over to his desk.

Yuri lets the door close and makes his way towards the nurse’s office. If he paces himself just right he will arrive right on time. As he walks towards his destination Yuri lets another small smile grace his features. And the cause for that smile is none other than the other boy occupying his room.

Otabek Altin.

After the disappearance of his Father, Yuri’s grandfather was worried his grandson would fall into a depression. So he had told Yuri to start writing to a penpal. Yuri had complied if only to see his grandfather happy. He had been sure there would be no response from the one he wrote to. What he had not expected was to be connected by someone who would become his best friend in the whole world, and now his roommate.

Yuri knew Otabek was a student at Silver Oaks. He had managed to visit the campus on the weekends last year so he could meet Otabek in person. They had met in person in the past, but now they had easier ways to stay in touch.

So when Yuri found out Otabek was going to be his roommate during his first year he had been ecstatic. But then he had found out Victor had been the one to make the request. Yuri would deny it, but he was grateful for the gesture from his cousin.

When Yuri arrives in front of the infirmary he checks his phone and smirks. 5:58pm. He’s two minutes early.

 

~`~`~`~`~` 

 

When Yuuri opens his eyes, he immediately reaches out for his glasses but panics as soon as his hand only touches air. Sitting up he tries to focus, clear his vision as well as he can in hopes to decipher his location and the cause of his current ache in his head.

“Oh you are finally awake. I was starting to get a little worried.”

Yuuri recognizes the voice from earlier. It is a friendly sounding voice, belonging to a female, “Are my glasses nearby?” Seconds later the frames are placed into his palm. He puts them on gratefully and sighs in relief as the world comes back into focus, “Thank you.” he turns to address the other occupant in the room and offers her a smile. Seconds later he is handed two small pills and a glass of water.

“Asprin.” The young woman states in way of explanation, “Trust me, I know your head is hurting right now.”

Yuuri accepts the medicine with a smile and downs the pills and water gratefully, “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed, however is still appreciated. By the way my name is Yuko, Yuko Nishigori.”

Yuuri sets the now empty glass to the side and looks at Yuko, “I’m assuming you are the school nurse?”

“Your assumption is quite correct.” Yuko smiles, “And you are Yuuri Katsuki from Hatsetsu Japan, black hair brown eyed, 15 years old, height 5 feet 6 inches weight-“

“Hold on a second. How do you know all that?” Yuuri asks raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“Your mother of course. The paperwork Mr. Feltsman had your mother fill out was all this info. It is necessary for medical records and whatnot.”

That makes sense. Yuuri should have expected that. But after everything that has happened in the past few hours none of that knowledge seems important, “Um excuse me, Miss Nishigori?”

“It is actually Mrs. My husband, Takashi works as a teacher here. You will meet him tonight at dinner. And please call me Yuko. All the students and staff do.” Yuko requests. She glances up when there is a knock on the door, “Oh come in!”

The door opens and Yuuri comes face to face with a young man with blonde hair and the most piercing green eyes he has ever seen. Immediately he is surrounded by a vibe that clearly states, ‘attitude and not afraid to show it’.

Yuko smiles as she stand up approaching the other student, “Ah Yuri, you are just in time. I need to give you the list of tasks I have for you for the next two weeks. But I will not have you start till the day after tomorrow. The task I have assigned for you tonight, will make up for the next two days.”

So this was the other Yuri that Mr. Feltsman had mentioned. Yuuri looks at the other boy and smiles, only to have the gesture ignored. Yuuri then vaguely remembers hearing something about Victor’s cousin taking him to the cafeteria. If this was Victor’s cousin, then everything was making sense. Immediately Yuuri feels no reason make things easy for a relative of Victor’s.

Pushing himself off of the cot, Yuuri carefully stands up, in hopes to avoid a head-rush and turns slowly look at Yuko, “Well, I think I am going to go for a short walk before dinner. It is at seven, is that correct?”

“Yes, but Yuuri, I think it is best if you have someone with you.” Yuko responds, “It is why I sent for-“

“Why does this guy need a babysitter? Wait, this idiot’s name is Yuuri as well?” Yuri asks.

“Well yes, but I was told-“

“There should only be one Yuri at Silver Oaks and since I was here first it should be me.” Yuri argues.

Yuuri blinks at the sudden childish antics coming from the blonde, “I have every right to be here, but if you are uncomfortable addressing me by my name, then call me something else, just nothing insulting.”

Yuri folds his arms in front of his chest, “And why not?”

Yuuri has already made his way to the door, “Because, insulting someone for no reason, is just as bad as accusing someone without any evidence to back up your claim.”

Yuri physically steps back in response to that answer. He hates to admit it, but the guy had a point, “Fine, what is your favorite food?”

Yuuri stops and turns looking confused, “Why are you asking me that?”

Yuri smirks, “Haven’t you ever heard the saying, ‘you are what you eat’?”

Yuuri almost tells him but stops, “If you are smart enough to attend school here, then you should be smart enough to figure out my favorite food.”

Yuri is taken aback, “How in the world am I suppose to figure that out? There are too many dishes that you could like. And what do I look like; a detective?”

“Well to be perfectly honest, the way you carry yourself, I assume you are a genius, or a know-it-all. But I will give you a hint. It is a dish from my hometown somewhere in Japan. Do your research and figure it out.” Yuuri smiles as he opens the door.

“How the hell is that supposed to help me?” Yuri demands, frustration evidence on his face, “I do not even know where you are from!”

Yuuri peeks his head back in the room, “A castle town by the sea. You figure out my favorite food and I will let you call me it.”

Yuri’s green eyes narrow, “Is that a promise?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, “Now if you will excuse me, I have someone I want to see.” With that Yuuri lets the door shut leaving a confused Yuko and a fuming Yuri in his wake, “Perhaps these three years will not be as bad as I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I already have a pretty good idea how chapter 3 is going to go. However I'm going to be moving with my sisters in the next month or so. So, I may be distracted with other things pretty soon. But anyone whom enjoyed the chapter please let me know! Comments and Kudos mean the world to me. They inspire me to write and update faster! And I promise to try to make the chapters even longer and more interesting too!
> 
> Also next chapter I'll be introducing Phichit, Guang Hong and Leo! So please look forward to that! However if no one lets me know if they want me to keep writing this, then I won't continue it. If it's not being enjoyed then there will be no point for to be on the site. So please comment to let me know! I can't stress this enough, please! Seeing comments lets me know whether or not the story is liked!


	3. The Closeness of Needed Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri never expected to be accepted into the elite school "Silver Oaks Academy" But he's almost regretting it when he meets his roommate Victor Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov is the most popular and smartest senior at Silver Oaks. And his popularity has gone right to his head. Can the two get along to survive the next there years? Or will everything come tumbling down causing them to learn more then what's taught in the classroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a long list of excuses for taking forever with this chapter! As mentioned in the previous chapter I did indeed move into a house with my sisters and nieces. But then when I thought things were okay, work decided to change things and I had to adjust to that. And then some events happened and I ended up getting drawn into a new book series. And when I saw drawn I mean it. I ended up reading the 10 available books within two weeks finishing book 10 just before book 11 was released. Yeah I was hooked. But in between the reading I came up with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy! And again I apologize if the length and detail suck!

Yuuri pushes open the door to the cafeteria and immediately feels an overwhelming desire to turn around and head back to the dorms. But the fact that his presence and the presence of all the students is mandatory, he knows he has no choice. All boarding students needed to hear the rules.

The cafeteria is nothing like he has ever seen. Then again when he attended school in Japan he would always eat his bento in his classroom, or out in the courtyard. There are several circular tables all adorned with simple place settings but no table clothes. Most of them are completely filled.

As he walks through the tables he tries to find one that is the least occupied. Finding his target he makes his way to the far corner, claiming the last empty table for himself. A clearing of a throat envelops his attention and he turns his head towards a long rectangular table at the front of the room. All the teachers are sitting there.

Yakov rises to his feet, “Silence everyone. First I would like to welcome you all to the new school year. And with a new year comes new students. Just like any other school in the world, we have rules and regulations you are expect to follow. I expect your full and complete attention because I will not repeat myself and nor will I forgive any rule breaking with the excuse, ‘you never said that.’. Upperclassman despite you already knowing the rules, a refresher helps more than hurts. And you should consider yourselves lucky to be able to hear the rules again.”

Yuuri is unsure of what type of rules the student body has follow. He tries his best to pay attention but finds he can feel a pair of eyes on him; a pair that will not stop throwing daggers. No, wait it is two pairs of eyes, one throwing daggers and one with fake concern. He immediately recognizes the two Russians and he averts his own eyes hastily trying his best to focus his attention on Mr. Feltsman.

“-And lastly you all will have a curfew. Lights out will be at 9:30pm on lesson nights, and 10:30 on the weekends. Anyone caught outside their dorms after these specified hours, unless approved by a teacher, will face detention, and trust me, detention is the least of your worries.” Yakov spoke in a tone that had half the student body tensing in fear, “Now, let us eat and enjoy the evening. Remember, classes start the day after tomorrow.”

Despite not eating lunch, Yuuri feels his stomach protesting at the thought of food. Normally his appetite never gave him trouble, but today of all days it chose to be uncooperative. Once he is sure he has heard all that is required, he stands up and heads towards the exit. He is about to grasp the handle when a pale hand clasps itself around his wrist. Unsure of who it is and not in the mood to find out he tries to pull his hand free, “Please excuse me I’m not feeling well.”

“You have not eaten lunch, and I am assuming nothing for breakfast. Surely you are hungry?”

When Yuuri hears Victor’s voice he winces, “I am not, now please let me go. I wish to go back to the dorms.”

Victor keeps his hand where it is, “You are going to eat. I am not going to have you waking up in the middle of the night complaining about being hungry.”

Oh, so that is what it was. Yuuri scoffs bitterly, “That should not be a concern of yours since I will not be sleeping in the same room as you.” Without waiting for an answer Yuuri pulls his wrist free with some effort and walks out of the room leaving Victor utterly stunned for the second time that day.

Yuuri heads towards the faculty building, hoping the place is unlocked. At the moment he feels there is only one place he can go where he will be safe and protected. Once he reaches the building he allows a sigh of relief escape his lips when the door opens. Check that off the list. Next up: find Minako’s office.

Yuuri knows for a fact that Minako will be heading there after dinner, and he also knows she will welcome him with open arms, at least he hopes. He takes a moment to try to remember what Mr. Feltsman told his mother. Once he conjures up the memory he heads to the first door on the left. To his disappointment it is locked, but it doesn’t matter, he can wait.

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

“Yuuri, hey wake up.”

Yuuri’s eyes snap open, “Huh, what?” He sits up but soon stops himself groaning, “Ow.”

“Easy, easy.”

Yuuri’s reaches up to readjust his glasses and blinks several times before he realizes Minako is kneeling next to him, “I was not sure if you would be coming back here.”

“Someone said they saw you heading to the faculty building I could only assume you were coming to wait for me.” Minako spoke as she reaches her hand out pulling Yuuri to his feet. She immediately notices the bandage and her eyes narrow, “What happened?”

Yuuri tentatively presses the bandage and winces, “Long story.”

Minako pulls out her keys and opens the door to her office. She clicks on the light and steps to the side, “Get in here and start talking.”

Yuuri steps into the room and sits down on the provided couch. Minako sits next to him, “First off I need to apologize.”

“For what?”

“I lost the figurine.” Yuuri spoke keeping his eyes cast downward, “I had it earlier and when I-“

Minako places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder in hopes to calm him down, “Okay kiddo start at the beginning.”

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri explains everything ending with how he must have fallen asleep waiting for her. When he finishes he bites his lip and looks at Minako with apologetic eyes.

“Okay first off, stop looking at me like that. It is not like that figurine was one of a kind. Second the room situation may be a bit difficult to figure out.” Minako explains.

Yuuri glances at the sofa, “Maybe I could sleep here. I could be in the dorm when they check on us at lights out and I could sneak in here afterwards.”

“You really do not want to stay in that room with Victor do you?”

“Victor is the one who does not want me there. He hates me, he made that very clear.” Yuuri pulls his knees up to his chest and glances at Minako.

“Are you sure about that? I saw him earlier when you left and-“ Minako stops and her eyes widen in realization, “You have not eaten at all today have you? No wonder you are so weak right now.” She crosses the room and reaches into her desk pulling out a small package of crackers. She sets the crackers on the table and points to them, “Eat.” her tone was demanding and Yuuri knows not to argue.

He picks up the crackers and takes a tentative bite. Once the food hits his tongue he realizes just how hungry he is. Within minutes the crackers are gone and Yuuri can feel strength returning, “Thank you.”

“Do not let me catch you making that stupid mistake again. Or I will kick your butt.”

Yuuri smiles knowing she is serious but her tone has a hint of teasing to it, “So will you let me sleep here then? I promise I will be careful.”

Minako sighs as she rubs the back of her neck, “For a few nights. But you cannot stay here every night. If it upsets your roommate so much the best thing I can suggest to do is get to the room early and pretend to be asleep, then get up earlier then him and head out so your presence cannot be considered a bother.”

“I suppose that is the only way to get through this. I did warn him I would only be sleeping and changing. And as long as I stay on my side of the room he cannot complain.” Yuuri takes a seat on the edge of the sofa again, “But I have no desire to return to that room tonight.”

“Fine you may stay here tonight. I will speak to Mr. Feltsman should I need to but do me a favor and do not draw attention to yourself.” Minako instructs, “I will make a copy of the key to my office. Know that by me doing this I trust you and I hope you will not get caught.”

Yuuri stands up and crosses the room pulling Minako into a hug, “Thank you so much.”

Minako returns the embrace, “Now, it is almost curfew. Head back to the dorms then after you have been confirmed in the room go ahead and sneak back out. If you go behind the buildings and enter through the back door of this building you should make it back in here safely. I will keep the door unlocked until I get a copy of the key. But like I said, this will not become a habit. You will need to sleep in that room whether your roommate likes it or not.”

Yuuri smiles again, “Thank you so much. Oh, do I need to address you as Miss Okugawa here?”

“Only when we are in class. Otherwise you may address me as ‘Minako’. “ Minako returns the smile before opening her office door, “Now get back to the dorms. And make sure you return to your room before the sun comes up.” She stops, “Wait, are you sure you will be able to wake up early enough to do that?”

“Not to worry, I was always up early when I would help at the inn. And just to be safe I will use my phone to set a few alarms. Besides you know what a light sleeper I am.” Yuuri responds before stepping out of the room. He turns around, “Thank you again.”

“Oh get going.” Minako answers, patting him on the shoulder. As she watches him leave she shakes his head, “This is going to be a rough year, I just hope he makes it through okay.”

 

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

When Otabek returns to the dorms after dinner he is surprised to find his roommate and best friend pouring over a student file; one that is not his, “Yuri, everything okay? You left dinner rather quickly.”

“Beka have you ever heard of a castle town by the sea?” Yuri asks leaning back against his desk chair.

“Classes have not even started yet and you are already-“

“It is not for classes. Answer the question would ya?” Yuri presses.

“Well, if you think about it there are a lot of towns by the sea since there are a lot of seas.” Otabek responds as he crosses the small room to sit on the corner of his bed, “Why, what are you doing?”

Yuri sits forward and turns around so he is straddling his desk chair and facing Otabek, “We have another ‘Yuri’ and he’s in the same grade as us.”

Otabek’s normally stoic eyes widen, “You are upset?”

“Of course I am!” Yuri snaps before his own eyes widen, “Sorry, Beka.”

Otabek stands up and places a hand on his blonde’s shoulder, “It is okay.” he smiles one of his rare smiles, “So, again why are you asking about a castle by the sea?”

“Castle town.” Yuri corrected, “This other Yuri, I guess his name is spelled with a second ‘u’ but it does not matter, it’ is going to be too hard to keep the two of us separate. But that guy told me I could call him by whatever his favorite food is. He told me I could find the answer from his hometown which is I guess nicknamed, ‘castle town by the sea.’”

“Hmm,” Otabek responds, “Well do you know what country he is from?”

Yuri checks over the student files he had borrowed from Minako and located the guy’s country origin, “Yes, he is from Japan.”

Otabek walks over to his own desk awakening his laptop and opening a search page, “Castle town by the sea in Japan. Let us see what we can find.”

Yuri pushes himself off his chair and crosses the room to lean against Otabek’s shoulder, “Why did I not think of doing this?”

Otabek already knows, but feels it is best not to voice his thoughts, “Okay, according to this there is a small town in Japan called Hastetsu Kyuushu.” He keeps typing and clicking before a picture of a Japanese castle appears on the screen, “It is a very small town, not much to say about it. But looks like one of the main attractions is a hot springs called Yu-topia. Guess their main and most popular dish is called a Katsudon.”

“Katsudon?” Yuri asks, “What the hell is that?”

Otabek reads for a moment, “It is a pork cutlet bowl. It actually looks really good.”

Yuri reads the screen as well, “I hate to say it but yeah it does.” He walks back over to his side of the room and falls face first on the bed, “Guess it is the best option I have. When I see that guy again in class I will call him Katsudon, whether he likes it or not.”

Otabek shuts down his laptop and turns to face his best friend, “What do you want to do now?”

Yuri flips over and adjusts himself so he is looking at Otabek. He shoots his best friend a smile and a glint in his eyes.

Otabek returns the look and smile, “Lead the way.”

“Do not be surprised when I kick your ass this time.”

“Challenge accepted.”

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Guang Hong glances over at his roommate. He knows the other boy’s name; Leo de la Iglesia, and he is from America. But other than that they had yet to speak a single word to each other. Well scratch that, Leo has claimed how tired he is. However Guang Hong himself is sitting straight as a rod on the edge of his bed.

Leo had claimed he was still jet lagged from his flight from overseas and wanted to sleep as much as he could before classes started up. But Leo has yet to actually fall asleep and Guang Hong is unsure if it is safe to try to talk to him.

Leo glances up himself to find his roommate staring at him, “Is something wrong? You have not moved from that spot for the last twenty minutes. You look rather uncomfortable too.”

Guang Hong’s head perks up, “Oh! I um, I did not want to make any noise and wake you up.” He averts his eyes feeling his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Leo widens his eyes, “Wait, did you think me saying I wanted to sleep meant I expected you to stay quiet the whole time?”

Guang Hong lifts his eyes for the briefest moment before nodding, “I am sorry.”

Leo climbs off his bed and walks over to set next to his roommate, “Hey, just because I am older does not mean you need to do everything I say. I am here to look out for you; it is part of the job as the older student in the room. I am sorry if I made you think that-“

Guang Hong shakes his head, “I am far from home. I am a little scared.” he admits shyly.

Leo smiles, “Hey do not worry so much. I was the same myself last year. But give it time and you will feel right at home. And if you have any family you miss you can always call them after classes and on the weekends.”

A small smile graces Guang Hong’s lips as he looks at Leo, “I never thought about that. Thank you.” He finds himself relaxing and falling back against his bed, “May I ask you something?”

Leo holds back a yawn but does not hold back his smile, “It is what I am here for.”

“What is America like?”

Leo feels his smile widen and crosses the room to retrieve his cellphone from the charger. He sits down, then pats the empty space on his bed, “Sit over here. I can show you as well as well you.” He pulls out his cell phone with pictures at the ready.

Guang Hong feels his cheeks slightly redden. But he sits up and crosses the room sitting carefully on the edge of Leo’s bed.

“You can relax you know, I am not going to bite. I mean after all we just had dinner.” Leo teases, “And I am not sure if I am a fan of Chinese.”

The joke releases the tension between them and Guang Hong finds himself laughing. The end up spending the few hours before lights out exchanging stories and pictures of their home country.

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

“Do you plan to stay here all night?”

Victor readjusts his position from lying on his back to lying on his side. He props his head up with his hand and shoots his best friend his best puppy dog look, “You want me to leave, right?”

Chris rolls his own eyes at the Russian’s attempt at being ‘cute’, “I never said that. But my roommate will be back soon and I do not know about you but I would rather not get detention before classes even start. Besides, he will not be visiting until next month.”

Victor sits up fully this time, eyes filled with curiosity, “Oh, so there is a ‘he’ now huh? When were you going to tell me? I thought I was the only one in your heart.”

Chris playfully shoves Victor over causing him to fall to his side, knowing full well his best friend is only teasing, “Yes, I told you about him over the summer, remember?”

Victor’s eyes widen in realization, “Oh him! Well when did this happen?”

“I will tell you tomorrow, now get to your own room and try to be civil with Yuuri, please.” Chris finds himself requesting.

“I will be if he will.” Victor responds standing up, “But you and I both know there is going to be tension between us. I am willing to ease that tension if he lets me. And we both know that he will not.”

“Have you given him a good enough reason to?” Chris asks standing up.

“I tried to apologize to him more than once, you saw that!” Victor exclaims.

“Yes, but whose fault is it? I mean why did you give yourself a reason to have to apologize in the first place?”

Victor opens his mouth but stops. He finds he has no answer to that. What he does know is that he made a mistake, and yet Yuuri refuses to let him make amends for it. Why? Because Yuuri does not believe Victor is sincere about it.

“Victor. I think the best thing to do is to give him time. I mean most of the new students are on edge. We were too our first year remember? Besides, he’s kind of the odd duck. He’s a commoner compared to us.” Chris explains.

That news ends up taking Victor completely by surprise, “What did you say?”

“He is a commoner.”

“Wait, you mean he is the one whom won that scholarship?” Victor asks.

“It was not a scholarship, but yes. Out of all the canditates he is the one that stuck out the most.” Chris responds.

“Why? There is nothing special about him. Well nothing that would make him stick out from the others.”

Chris smirks, “And how would you know? Are you two best buds now?”

Victor shakes his head, “Chris, I just do not understand how he managed to get into this school. In fact he told me he actually wants out.”

Chris perks an eyebrow, “Did he actually say that? Were those his exact words?”

“Well no, but-“

“Then do not assume that is what he really meant. He is overwhelmed, like we all were. He probably just needs some time. If I were you I would try to talk to him in a couple of days.” Chris suggests.

“But what if he thinks me not talking to him during that time means I am ignoring him. The way he has been acting today, I would not be surprised if he did just that.” Victor responds.

“Then tell him the truth. You were only giving him space to adjust and think clearly. Honesty can be a good thing you know.” Chris points out as he sits back down on his bed.

“I am honest.” Victor retorts, “I just bend the truth when it is necessary.”

“Well bending the truth with him will only make things worse. Give him time and then approach him when you feel he is ready to listen.”

Victor sighs as he brushes his hand through his silver hair. He knows Chris is right, Chris is always right. And sometimes Victor hates it.

 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

When Victor returns to the room he is surprised to see Yuuri there, sound asleep. Every inch of him is desperate to wake the other boy up and confront him, ask him where he’s been and why he will not accept his apology. But when he sees the look on Yuuri’s face he backs off.

Crossing the room Victor quickly changes into his night attire and climbs under the covers. Classes do not start until the day after tomorrow and the only thing he has to do is find out what his task for the next week or two weeks will be. So Victor decides he is going to sleep in, and enjoy every minute of it.

 As soon as the lights go out and one of the teachers has checked on them, Yuuri quickly throws off his covers, pockets his cellphone, and slips his feet into his shoes. He does not care if Victor is asleep or not. Where Yuuri is going is none of his roommates business. And if needed, Yuuri plans to use the excuse that he is going to the bathroom.

Luckily for Yuuri, he is able to sneak out of the room without waking Victor. As he makes his way down the hall he glances down at his phone to check the time only to come crashing into something solid.

“Ow!”

“Okay something solid and vocal.

Yuuri glances up and realizes there is another student standing there rubbing his nose. Immediately he comes to terms with the fact that he has just run into someone, someone who could easily rat him out. Unsure of what to do Yuur stands there frozen. ‘Great’ he thinks, ‘First night in school and I am already getting caught.’

“You are out passed curfew.” The boy whispers.

“So are you.” Yuuri responds just as quietly, “It seems we are both in quite a dilemma. Do you have any suggestions?”

The other boy smiles, “Just one.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's it folks! I wonder if anyone can tell me whom they think is the other student. If any one or the first person whom guesses right, I will add you as a character to the story! As per usual comments and kudos mean the world to me. Now that things are a bit settled I should be able to get back to my writing schedule, or lack thereof! I am determined to get chapter 4 out before my birthday which is in October.
> 
> Thank again to all who read this and thanks again for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware the first chapter is a little boring but I promise. Things will become more and more interesting as the story progresses. I have a lot of ideas for this story and it's going to take everyone by storm I promise! Please look forward to the next chapter! This being my first multi-chapter for YOI I'm quite excited and I hope you all will enjoy the future chapters!
> 
> Please remember comments and/or Kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
